1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved one-handed knife and, more particularly, pertains to utilizing claws for holding meat or other objects being carved by an electric knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knives, forks, and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, knives, forks, and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting and/or holding meat or other objects through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for utilizing claws for holding meat or other objects being carved by an electric knife. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,211 to Calabrese discloses a safety handle for knives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,996 to DuBuque discloses a box knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,922 to Brooker discloses a folding knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,753 to Gaffney discloses a one-handed knife system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,497 to Crawford discloses a folding knife holder and method for one-handed opening of a folding knife.
In this respect, the one-handed knife with associated claws according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing claws for holding meat or other objects being carved by an electric knife.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved one-handed knife with associated claws which can be used for utilizing claws for holding meat or other objects being carved by an electric knife. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.